Before The Plane Crash
by KezzaHappyChappy
Summary: This is the story before The Plane Crash in Series One. There is a Cascadia Dance and former memories becoming real again. Squib picks up what he's lost and Cody finds what she's been looking for. Please r&r.


Maybe it's a Dream- Kezza Chapman

Fan fiction- 15/Love

The episode before the plane crash 2. Copyrighted.

Squib, Cody, Megan, Sebastian, Sunny, Rick, Adena.

Sebastian and Squib are in their room, talking alone. It is the middle of the day and everyone else is at practice or class. They have this period free.

"Well, if you tried to kiss her. She'd let you." Sebastian

"You rekon?" Squib

"Yeah, I suppose so. But you know me. I haven't really experienced the world of girls yet." Seb

"Yeah." (Squib looks confused)

It is about lunchtime and everyone is in the mess hall but Cody is taking pictures of the tennis being played. Squib interrupts her.

"Hey, Cody. Wait up." Squib

"What, now Squib? Got any more stuff for me to do?" Cody

"Umm, actually. Woo-ou-l-ld Y-yo-ou like to go out with me?" Squib

"Sorry, Squib I didn't catch that. You said it too fast." Cody

"Ok, would you like to go out with me?" Squib

"No way Squib. We're friends, that's all." Cody

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Guess I'll catch you later?" Squib

"Whatever Squib." Cody

Cody leaves

"Arrrrrrgggggghhhhh." Squib

Squib returns to Sebastian and is very annoyed. It is past lunchtime and practice is about to begin.

"Sebastian, where are you? You're dead meat!" Squib

"Squib. You'll never believe this!" Seb

"Okay, you can go first. Tell me." Squib

"Well, Megan and I are going out!" Seb

"WHAT!" Squib

"You got a date for the Cascadia Dance and I didn't!" Squib

"Yeah, can you believe that? She said yes." Seb

"Oh, that's right. How did asking Cody go?" Seb

"It didn't." Squib

"Oh, sorry. I gotta go get ready for the dance. It's in 11 hours. Betta get a date before you end up going with Sunny." Seb

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up while you still can. I'll go with Cody. Just you wait and see." Squib

Rick and Cody are sitting on the bench watching the A class play tennis, Cody is taking photos.

"Hey Cody." Rick

"Oh, hey… Rick." Cody

"So, you know about the dance that's coming up in 10 hours and 11 minutes?" Rick

"No Rick tell me about it." Cody

"You're so funny. Do you want to come with me?" Rick

"Okay." Cody

"God has come." Rick

"I'll cya tonight Rick." Cody

Cody is still taking pictures of the A class, Squib stops and comes up to Cody.

"Cody" Squib

"Yeah, I already told you Rick. I'll go to the dance with you." Cody

"Cody, it's Squib." Squib

"Oh, sorry Squib." Cody

"Why are you going to the dance with Rick?" Squib

"Because I like him." Cody

"What, he always rats you out." Squib

"I know." Cody

"Well if you have time, look at this list that I made for you. It's reasons why you and me should go to the dance." Squib

"Okay, I'll take a look." Cody

"Um, well I've got an assignment due soon, so I better go start it." Squib

"Okay, I'll cya at the dance." Cody

"Don't remind me, Cody." Squib

"Bye." Cody

_Cody starts reading the letter that Squib gave to her._

"_Cody, this is a list of reasons that you and me should go to the dance together._

_I like you._

_I like your personality._

_I love it when you smile_

_I love it when you say my name_

_I like it when you talk and walk._

_I like it when everyone plays tennis, you take photographs_

_I like it when you and I went on that boat together and we almost kissed._

_I like it when you help me with my homework._

_I like it when you and I joke around about Rick._

_But most of all. I like you for who you are and I always will._

_If you come to the dance with me, you'll never forget the night. _

_Squib_

"Okay, I'm officially a loser." Squib

"Why, what are you talking about?" Seb

"Well, you know the letter that I wrote to Cody." Squib

"Oh yeah." Seb

"Well, it's in the bin and guess what? Sunny has a date for the dance." Squib

"Are you serious? Sunny! (Laughs)" Seb

"Ha ha ha. I have no-one to go with. What am I going to do?" Squib

"Squib, I'm not sure. Has Adena got a date?" Seb

"Yes, she's going with one of the B team guys." Squib

"Oh." Seb

"Yeah, I'm stuck. I mean should I even go?" Squib

"Yes, you'll have fun whether you have a date or not. And it's not like you meant that letter anyway." Seb

"It does matter, because I did mean those words that I said. All of them too." Squib

"You did? Well you should go and I bet by the end of the evening you and Cody- oooohhhhh will kiss." Seb

"Really, do you think so?" Squid

"Trust me Squib." Seb

"Okay, it's settled. I'm going." Squib

"You better go and get ready!" Seb

"Hi Rick." Squib

"Hello, what a fine evening it is. Me with my fair lady, Cody!" Rick

"Yeah, whatever. Where is Cody?" Squib

"She hasn't come yet but I think that she is getting ready." Rick

"Oh thanks Rick. I gotta go, bye." Squib

"Bye." Rick

"Thank goodness you're here, Cody. I've been looking everywhere for you." Squib

"Why, I know that you didn't mean any of those reasons." Cody

"You don't understand, I'm not listening to what you're saying. You look too beautiful for me to listen. Cody, I really like you and I always have. I really want you to come for a walk with me so we can talk." Squib

"Okay but what about Rick?" Cody

"Forget about Rick." Squib

"It's so beautiful; I mean the moon hitting the water. It looks like the water is swallowing up the moon. Like a big choc-chip cookie." Cody

"Yeah, you are." Squib

"What, I was talking about the water. What are you talking about?" Cody

"You." Squib

"Cody, I really like you." Squib

"I know, Squib." Cody

"Hey, this is where we almost... anyway. We've been her before." Cody

"Yeah, I wanted to bring you back here so we could have a replay." Squib

"That's a good idea." Cody

"Yeah, I know but it was Sebastian that thought of it. But ohwell." Squib

They're laying on the ground, next to each other. Looking deeply into each others eyes.

"Why didn't you want to come to the dance with me?" Squib

"Well, I don't know, I suppose that well…" Cody

"You suppose what?" Squib

"I suppose that I like you." Cody

"And I thought that by asking me out you were making fun of me." Cody

"Cody, I wouldn't do that to you." Squib

"Now that we're here…" Squib

"Shut up, Squib."

(They kiss)

"Will you go out with me?" Squib

"Yes, Squib." Cody

At the Cascadia Dance

"I'm so happy that you said yes to come with me." Seb

"Well, I'm so happy that you asked me." Megan

"That's good that we're both happy." Seb

"(laughs) yeah, it is." Megan

"Oh, hey Adena" Seb

"Megan, you said that you weren't coming with anyone." Adena

"I know, but I've never had a date before so you know." Megan

"I get it." Adena

"So, how you guys going?" Adena

"Pretty good." Seb

"You?" Megan

"Oh Chad's a "great" dancer." Adena

"Yeah, I saw his moves." Seb

(Laughs). Megan

"And did you see Rick, he's dancing with some blonde girl. I wonder where Cody is." Adena

"Do you guys know?" Adena

"No." Megan

"Yes, I do. She's with Squib." Seb

"What, why? She was meant to be coming with Rick." Adena

"She was meant to but she isn't." Seb

"They so have the hots for each other." Adena

"Yeah, it's true." Megan

"You know that I've been waiting for this moment for ages." Squib

"Me too." Cody

"I wonder how the dance is?" Cody

"Probably lame, like all the other Cascadia Dances." Squib

"You know, this isn't working out for me. The whole I'm dancing with a B team member." Sunny

"Okay then, bye." Sunny's date.

"Thank goodness, he's gone. Hey, Rick wanna dance?" Sunny

"Sunny, you're like what thirteen. And I'm 16. Do you see the age difference?" Rick

"Who cares, it's just for fun Rick." Sunny

"Fine then, I'll dance with you." Rick

"Good." Sunny

"Hey, look over at Sunny and Rick!" Adena

(Laughing) Adena, Chad, Megan and Seb.

"They look like they like each other. Look at them. They're slow dancing to a fast song!" Seb

"Do you want to dance?" Seb

"Of course." Megan

"Chad, lets go and dance." Adena

"Okay, cool." Chad

(The next day…)

"Hey Squib. Where were you last night?" Seb

"Umm, I was here. I was asleep in bed." Squib

"No, you weren't. I came in at 1 this morning and you weren't here. Were you with Cody?" Seb

"Yes." Squib

"Did you kiss?" Seb

"Yeah." Squib

"Where did you go?" Seb

"To the sea, near the boats." Squib

"Hey, that's where I suggested!" Seb

"It was a good suggestion. So, how's Megan?" Squib

"We're going out on Saturday." Seb

"Serious? That's today." Squib

"Oh no, I've gotta get ready." Seb

"You'll never believe this. Rick was dancing with Sunny practically all night! It was hilarious!" Seb

"Laughs I can't believe that. I'll have to ask him later on today!" Squib

"Sorry, Squib I have to go. Megan is probably waiting. Bye." Seb

"Cya, Sebastian." Squib

"Come on Cody, they're announcing who gets to represent Cascadia in nationals." Squib

"I'm coming Squib!" Cody

"I bet that Sebastian is going to get it" Squib

"Yeah, me too." Cody

"Shhhh, they're about to start." Squib

"As you all know, we need both a girl and a guy to represent Cascadia at the nationals next week. All of you have worked extremely hard and it was a very difficult decision to make. But a choice had to be made and the following two students that I call are going to Nationals. Megan and Sebastian." Professor Banks

"Oh my goodness!" Megan

"I can't believe this!" Sebastian

"Congrats you guys, you really deserve it." Cody

"Thanks Code" Seb

"No problem." Cody

"Wow, you guys are gunna get free accommodation and everything! Nice." Squib

"Hey, I've gotta start packing. We leave in two days!" Megan

"Oh, I've gotta pack too." Seb

"Cya later guys" Megan

"Cya." Seb

"Bye Sebastian and Megan" everyone

"Bye guys" Seb & Megan

"We'll miss you heaps." Adena

"Best friends forever Adena." Megan

"Love you Megs." Adena

"Cya Squib. Best buds, huh?" Seb

"Of course." Squib

"Bye, Seb." Squib

"Cya when we get back." Seb

"Bye!" Squib

"I have an important announcement to make. Quiet down everyone!" Pres. Banks

"Hey, Squib. Why do you reckon that President Banks made us stop everything and come down here to the assembly hall?" Cody

"Code, I honestly don't know." Squib

"Quiet down, this is very important and it involves every single one of us." Pres. Banks

"The plane that was coming back from the coast carrying both Sebastian and Megan has crashed into a nearby sea. There were no survivors." Pres Banks

"I don't get it. It isn't fair! It's almost stupid. Why them. They didn't deserve it. They didn't do anything wrong. What's happening?" Adena

(Adena begins crying.)

"How are we going to get ourselves through this?" Cody

"I don't know how, but we will." Squib

"Remember what Sebastian use to say 'it's not the quality but the memory' I suppose that it means that although we were all good friends we need to remember the good times when Megan and Sebastian were with us." Squib

"Why them?" Adena

"I'm not sure, nobody is." Cody

"Guys, don't worry it's going to be ok?" Squib

"How do you know that everything is going to be ok?" Adena

"Trust me guys. We can get through this." Squib

(Cody starts crying.)

(Squib puts his arm around Adena and Cody.)

"What do you reckon they would have done when they got back?" Cody

"Well I'm not sure about Megan but Sebastian would have gone to Megan and they would have gone off somewhere together. They really liked each other. So much." Squib

"I reckon that Megan would have told me about all the fashion disasters of the competition." Adena

"(Laugh) Yeah, you're right." Cody

"Or maybe Sebastian would have watched replays of himself in the competition." Squib

"Maybe, who knows?" Adena

"If we could write over time then I'd already be fixing this mess." Cody

"It's ok Code. (Squib kisses her.)" Adena

"But you know what guys; to get through this we need teamwork." Squib

"You're right. That is exactly what we need. Our friendship can pull us through anything." Cody

"We can do this." Adena

"I can't believe that they're gone! Why is this happening?" Adena

"You know what Megan and I could be doing right now?" Adena

"I know but we have to get through this. Do you think that Megan and Sebastian would want us to be mourning their deaths? Or do you think that they'd want us to play for them?" Squib

"Yeah." Adena

"But you know what this means? Rick is going to be put up into the A team. What a laugh, watching him play!" Squib

"I can't wait to see him in the play-offs to see who gets in!" Cody

"Me either." Adena

"I just miss them both so much." Adena

"We all do- the whole school. But us in particular because they were our best friends, well basically." Cody

"I don't know what to do with Megan's stuff." Adena

"Keep her racquet." Squib

"No, it's hers. Not mine!" Adena

"She would have wanted you to have it." Cody

"But remember that every time that you play you're not only representing your rankings but hers too. She's here and so is he. Can you feel them?" Squib

"Yeah, Megan is here telling me about all the good photos that I could have taken." Cody

"And then she'll tell me about all the hot guys and all the bad fashions." Adena

"And she'd be telling me all the stuff that she hated and all the competitors and what they looked like. Exactly. She had like a photographic memory!" Squib

"Sebastian would have told me that there were professional photographers there but he wished that I was there so I could not only capture his trophy but his personality." Cody

"Oh I know, he would have been telling me about all the ugly girls there that probably didn't even fit into tight dresses." Adena

(Adena and Cody laugh.)

"And he'd be there sitting right next to me saying 'Squib you should have been there. There were so many girls. You could have picked one up really easily.' And then I would say. It would have been awesome to be there but I already have a girl." Squib

"If only I had known that they were going to die. Then before they left I'd kidnap them and hide them somewhere." Adena

(Squib smirks.)

"That would have been me too, except I would put them in a dog crate or something and lock it so they could only come out when the competition was over." Cody

(Cody, Squib and Adena all laugh.)

"Dear God, if you're listening please make sure that Sebastian and Megan are safe up there." Cody

"Oh and that they watch over us, like a guardian angel." Squib

"And we pray this in the name of the Lord. Amen." Adena

"Do you reckon that they're up there watching us?" Cody

"Yes I do." Adena

"I just know that they wouldn't leave us." Squib

By Kezza Chapman


End file.
